The First Lesson
by Darcos
Summary: Aang is scared to learn Firebending-Coz its all about destruction right? WRONG! Zuko shows the Gaang the pure true meaning of fire...its better than it sounds trust me...


**Darcos Chan is sorry.**

**She shouldn't be writing another story when she already has three in the works.**

**but this idea went into her head and she can't eat or sleep til She wrote it down.**

**This might be mainly one shots.**

**It might not work out that way though... -_-'''**

**If you want Darcos Chan will make it into the story...if you review.**

**Review.**

**The power of Tigger compels you.**

**I now realise that some of this story could be used as a descriptive non-rhyming poem about fire.**

**Wierd.**

**THERE IS NO PAIRING INTENDED BETWEEN AANG AND ZUKO BUT IF YOU WANT TO SEE IT THAT WAY THATS FINE.**

**You may read.**

* * *

**The First Lesson**

The Gaang gathered around the water fountain, sitting on the edges and glancing uneasily at the firebender Prince.

Except from Toph who was openly gossiping with Zuko.

He didn't seem to mind as she was probably the only one that trusted him so far.

Toph did stick up for him saying he was telling the truth.

Nevertheless the others were wary.

Toph wasn't able to tell if Azula was lying.

What if it run in the family?

They had all gathered because this was Aangs first Firebending lesson with Zuko.

Everyone was nervous.

Especially Aang.

He kept having nightmares about burning Katara...and his other friends...

**(ahem. Kataraang...well that was fast and not entirely unintentional)**

He was especially worried now that Zuko was teaching it.

Zuko was ruthless and powerful... he matched fire perfectly.

The only thing Fire was good for was destruction; pain and suffering.

It went against everything the monks taught him.

But if he were to have any chance of defeating the Firelord, he'd have to learn it.

He took a deep breath and headed toward Zuko who was waiting patiently near the fountain, sneaking glances at Katara nervously as she gave him "The Icy Glare Of Doom" as Sokka had dubbed it.

* * *

The Actual Lesson Now- Zuko POV.

The Avat- Aang was hesitating.

He was producing a flame... kind of.

Was it big enough to be called a flame?

Probably not.

More like a small spark before he jumped and put it out.

What was he afraid of?

No-ones POV

He was producing another small flicker, when Zuko stopped him.

"What are you doing? I told you to make it bigger. Try harder!" He seemed to be calm but Katara still leaned farther back toward the fountain.

Just in case...

"I'm sorry. I'm trying.." Aaang said turning away.

"No your not."Zuko stated simply before sighing and continuing," Listen your movements are too jerky. Firebending as to be fluent and... graceful. A little like water bending."

Katara huffed at this, but Zuko ignored her.

"I CAN'T!" Aang yelled before transforming his staff into the glider and swooping off with a gust of wind with Momo following.

Zuko looked slightly taken aback but quickly composed himself and walked into his room.

* * *

Later that Night.

Aang had returned about an hour before and was sitting cross-legged at the campfire.

Zuko had come out of his room and was sitting quietly in the corner playing with a golden locket, and passing the chain through his hands as if it were running water.

Everyone could see he was lost in a different time so let him be.

Aang and Zuko hadn't spoken since the...incident earlier, and it didn't seem as though Aang would get the chance tonight.

Zuko looked calm but everyone could see the angry and slightly hurt glint in his eye whenever he heard Aang talk.

Katara soon appeared from the Kitchen carrying a large pot.

Sokka moved at the speed of light and grabbed a bowl.

He was sitting by the fire looking up at Katara before anyone else even acknowledged he entered the room.

Katara laughed at her older yet slightly immature brother before ladelling some of the soup into his bowl.

He wasted no time with thanks as he dug in earning an amused chuckle from everyone except Zuko.

Everyones laughter died out into nervous half-hearted chuckle, before eventually dying out completely.

"Zuko...I didn't mean anything about you earlier... I just can't firebend-"Aang started unsurley

"Why?" Zuko had frozen his actions over the locket but he didn't look up. His voice was barely audiable and he sounded hurt before realising and repeating in a stronger more...angry sounding voice,"Why?"

"W-why what?" Aang asked.

"Why don't you want to firebend?" Zuko said still not looking up but becoming impatient and annoyed.

"I never said- I CAN'T firebend- not don't want to... Can't." Aang grabbed his bowl and began eating as if that would prove his point.

"Yes you can. Your the Avatar. You CAN. But you refuse. Why?" Zuko looked up now. His golden eyes piercing into Aang's Slate Gray ones seemingly seeing straight through into his mind.

Aang gulped swallowing the food he had in his mouth, and regretting it almost instantly. It would have given him time to think of an excuse as to why.

"Listen... Zuko..."he sighed and figured the truth would be the best," Firebending...is a destructive type of fighting...I know this may hurt Zuko but Thats why it fits firebenders and NOT airbenders...Firebenders are tough and brutal and not afraid to harm people..like fire...because its there attribute...It goes against everything the monks taught me... I know I need to learn it to defeat Firelord Ozai...but...if I do that then I'd be going against my beliefs...everything that I have learnt... I can't use firebending... Last time I did I hurt Katara-"

He was interrupted by a sudden rush of heat.

The campfire had pretty much blown up to three times its original size before dying down again.

Everyone looked at Zuko.

He was sitting on his knees with his bangs covering his face and he spoke so softly that barely anyone could hear him.

"Destructive he says...Tell me Aang what type of fighting ISN'T destructive huh? No you can't answer that." He looked up and everyone saw the raw untamed anger in his eyes,"So don't you DARE try to destroy my father without learning it or we'll all die."

He obviously saw the fear on everyone's faces as he sighed and beckoned everyone closer, no-one hesitated... they didn't want to find out the consequences of not obeying a Fire Nation Prince's order.

He produced a large flame in his hand and showed it to everyone.

"Look at this flame, what colour is it?" He decided he'd resort to teaching firebending the way Iroh had taught him.

"Errrrr...yellow?" Sokka said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Ha! Yellow!" Zuko Laughed. He then pointed to the yellow on Tophs Shirt."OK... What if I did this?"

The Flame opened...It looked like a lotus flower opening- inside was a new layer of "petals".

"...Golden?"

Zuko smiled slightly and pointed to a picture of the sun that was conveniently placed on the wall.

"Now?"

"Orange." He pointed to a reddy-orange colour on Aangs Traditional Airbender robes

"Kay." Zuko said simply opening another layer of the flame which was getting smaller and smaller.

"Red"

He pointed to his robes main colour.

"Blue."

He pointed to Katara and Sokkas clothes.

He opened another layer revealing a beautiful white glow.

"...White..."

He pointed to the moon, then revealed the last and final layer.

"WOAH!"

A brilliant flicker of colours moved and weaved between eachother..fighting for space in the glow but peacefully existing among another.

"This is fires pure form...its core. Agni didn't make this...It is here because of the balance between all benders. .Fire and Air. Fire is not any more destructive than any other element, it cannot be. For if there was no Water, Earth or Air we wouldn't know anything different from this...it would have no name. This is the pure form of the elements and if you look deep enough into each; Air, Water,Earth...you will be able to see this.

This eternal everlasting...constant...colour lives in EVERYTHING even if you cannot see it...its there...its in the core...its here."

He pointed to everyone's heart.

* * *

**...That was kinda sappy...but thats what I think...dude don't judge me...**

**Review!**

**Darcos-Chan**


End file.
